1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an herbal extract and, more particularly, to an herbal extract with property of inhibiting fat-storage function of adipocytes. The present invention further relates to a method of inhibiting fat-storage function of adipocytes thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Obesity is a medical condition in which excess body fat accumulates to the extent that it may have an adverse effect on health leading to reduced lifespan and/or increased health problems. Obesity increases the likelihood of various diseases, particularly heart disease and type II diabetes. Therefore, the way against obesity is also the way preventing from the obesity-derived diseases or conditions.
Adipocytes are generally divided into two types of cells, white fat cells and brown fat cells. The white fat cells play a key role in energy balance. Excess energy transforms to triglycerides and stores in white fat cells. On the other hand, triglycerides are decomposed and transformed to fatty acids and glycerin when lacking of energy. Therefore, from point of view of energy balance, obesity indicates the imbalance between energy emergence and consumption. Excess energy stores in the white fat cells in the form of triglycerides, thereby resulting in hypertrophy of the white fat cells.
Conventional anti-obesity medicine includes sibutramine, also known as meridian, and orlistat, also known as xenical. Meridian prolongs the time effect of norepinephrine and serotonin, accelerates the metabolism of organism and finally to advance the consumption of fat. Xenical inactivates lipase in small intestine, to inhibit the lipolytic effects of small intestine, as well as the absorption of fatty acid whereof.
However, the conventional anti-obesity medicine usually accompanies with plenty of side effects, such as thirsty, insomnia, heat ache and constipation, which may result in various inconvenience to people. In light of this, it is necessary to provide an anti-obesity medicine, which is natural, effective and less risky, for the sake of providing a new strategy for losing weight in an easy and convenient process without any side effects.